Please Don't Leave Me
by IHeartAaronHotchner
Summary: To be read with the story "Brothers" Case centric. The team is chasing an unsub that targets brunettes. Pretty much team centic. Hotch moment My suggestion is to read the prologue to this, then read the first two Chapters of "Brothers". Then back to this
1. Prologue

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. It's property of CBS. SSA Adrienne Eliso does belong to me, so please don't steal her.

"Dave, I got her! I need an ambulance! Agent down!" Hotch yelled. He crouched down on the ground and looked at the woman laying there. "It's Hotch. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

"HhhHotch," she whispered, struggling to get the words out, "please….don't leave me…."

He held her hand. "I won't. I promise."

"Hotch, I…." her eyes fluttered. "I…." _Silence_. Her grasp went limp in his hand.

"No! You are not leaving me!" He started CPR. "Come on, breathe!" tears began to well up in his eyes. "Please don't leave me. Please."


	2. Chapter 1

_"Do not think that love in order to be genuine has to be extraordinary. What we need is to love without getting tired. Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies."_  
— Mother Teresa

_FBI Headquarters_

_Quantico, Virginia_

_BAU Conference Room_

"She is the fifth victim in two weeks, our third this week. All the victims have similar body types and physical features. All the victims are brunette, about 5'4" to 5'8", athletic build, about 115 to 135 lbs. Same MO, blunt force trauma" said JJ.

"You two better watch yourselves out there." Rossi said looking over at Emily and Adrienne.

"We have three different jurisdictions, are we sure it's one unsub and not several? I mean five victims in ten days. That's a victim every other day. That makes Jeffery Dahlmer look like a joke," said Adrienne.

"It's actually quite possible. The jurisdictions are close enough together that he could get to them that fast. Alexandria, Georgetown, and DC are all with in fifteen minute ride. He could easily be getting on the subway, too," said Reid.

"So we're looking for a guy who has a thing for brunettes and beats them with a bat or something," she said.

"The medical examiners' reports all state that there are no signs of use of a weapon. He's physically attacking and beating these women," said Hotch.

"What about signs struggle, or rape. No woman is just going to let some guy beat the shit out of them." Emily said.

"No signs of rape, all five show signs of some sort of struggle, nothing that could really help us. No blood or skin under the nails. This unsub pretty much attacks the victim and is in total control the whole time," said Hotch.

"So where do we go first?" asked Morgan.

"We'll start in DC. It seems to be a central point."

_Metropolitan Police Department_

_Washington, DC_

The team walked into the station. Hotch walked up to the dispatcher. "Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." He showed the man his credentials. "We're here to speak with Detective Carson."

"He's been expecting you. I'll let you all in the back and let him know you've arrived," said the dispatcher. A buzzer sounded, unlocking the door to the offices. Hotch opened the door and the team filed through.

"Agent Hotchner," said a woman walking towards them, "Detective Melinda Carson. I'm glad you're here." She reached out and shook his hand.

"Aaron Hotchner. This is my team: Special Agents Dave Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Adrienne Eliso, and Jennifer Jareau, our Media Liaison."

"Good to meet all of you. If you come this way, we set up the conference room for you. I have detectives from the Alexandria and Georgetown units coming into meet with us they should be arriving shortly. I will let you get things organized. These are the three victims in this jurisdiction. The other two detectives will be bringing their files with them when they arrive." Detective Carson said as she left the room.

"Well, let's set up shop," said Rossi.


	3. Chapter 2

_Vietnam War Memorial_

_Washington, DC_

A man, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and a white t-shirt walks the length of the memorial, with a cell phone pressed against his ear.

"Yes I understand perfectly well. No, sir. I'm doing my best. Sir, what if what we're looking for isn't here? No, sir. I'm not questioning you. Yes.."

He shoved the phone in the pocket of his jeans. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He put the cigarette in his mouth, lit it, put the lighter back in his pocket and walked away from the memorial


	4. Chapter 3

_Metropolitan Police Department_

_Washington, DC_

"Agents," Detective Carson said entering the room. "This is Detective Michael Lindgren from our Alexandria precinct and Detective Scott Angelo from our Georgetown precinct. Detectives, this is Agent Hotchner and his team from the BAU. We'll be working together on this case."

The two detectives and entered and shook hands with the team.

"So five girls in ten days? How do you catch someone like this" said Detective Angelo.

"If it were that simple we'd all be out of jobs, "said Rossi.

"All five coroner's reports are exactly identical. We can't find anything on the bodies. No DNA, no evidence, nothing"said Detective Lindgren.

"Well he seems to be only attacking in the same three jurisdictions. I say we bait him," said Adrienne.

"Bait him? We don't even have a profile on him, are you nuts, Girly Girl?" exclaimed Morgan.

"We're more than likely looking for a white male, between the ages of 25 and 35, athletic build. He probably has some knowledge of law enforcement or medical training, or maybe even both. There are plenty of us that we could split into three groups. Send one to Alexandria, one to Georgetown, and keep one here," said Adrienne.

"JJ, release the profile. Prentiss, Detective Lindgren, and Morgan, You guys head to Alexandria, Reid, Detective Carson, and Detective Angelo, to Gerogetown, Adrienne, Dave and myself will take Downtown. Are you guys all okay with this?" said Hotch.

"Do we have any other options?" asked Detective Carson.

"Not that I can think of," said Hotch.

"Then we setup our stake outs tonight, 7 pm, I say. This guy is gonna wait 'til after rush hour to strike. We'll start out on the metro lines. Emily, Detective Carson, are you guys okay with doing this?" Adrienne asked. Both women nodded their heads. "Then I guess we start preparing."


	5. Chapter 4

_Washington, DC Metro Rail Red Line_

_Downtown Washington, DC_

Dave Rossi and Aaron Hotchner looked at the maps of the Metro, figuring out which lines led where. Rossi traced his finger along the map.

"Morgan and Prentiss, you need to stay on the Blue and Yellow Lines." He said into his wire. "There's a transfer station at Kings Street that you can go back and forth on. Reid, you and Detective Carson follow the Green Line. Hotch, Eliso, and myself will take the Orange and Red Lines through Central DC. If you guys think you have something you know the drill."

Adrienne sat halfway up the car. Hotch watched her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed a man at the opposite end of the car staring intently at her. He touched his hand to his ear. "Ade," he whispered, "North end. Black jacket."

"Two stops." She whispered back into her wire. "DuPont Circle."

She looked up from the blackberry in her hand and peered over at the man Hotch had in question. He fit the profile to a tee. Two stops. _Please be the asshole. Just so I can get rid of you and get this over with. _

Rossi kept checking in with the rest of the team. Everything was clear on the other two ends. The stop for Farragut North came and went. The next stop came up quickly. The train stopped at the platform and the doors opened. DuPont Circle. Adrienne got up and exited the train. Hotch and Rossi moved closer to the door and watched the man to see if he followed man looked around texted someone on his cell phone, then exited the train. Hotch and Rossi exited out of the opposite door and stood on the platform. They watched Adrienne walk up the steps that opened up to the Downtown DC streets. Then man walked up about a minute after.

Rossi lifted his hand to his ear. "Adrienne."

"I know." He heard back.

"We got you covered." They watched the man disappear up the steps and then followed after.

"Embassy Row. Stay as far back as possible." He heard back from her.

Hotch and Rossi emerged from the subway steps on the streets of DC. They turned and faced the direction that Adrienne had told them. They saw her walk up the street make a right and then disappear, then man following almost immediately behind her. They trusted that she knew what she was doing, given her background in undercover work. They waited a few minutes then followed in the same direction.


	6. Chapter 5

_P Street_

_DuPont Circle_

_Washington, DC_

Adrienne walked up Embassy Row, aware of her follower, she stopped for a moment at the corner of P Street and Hopkins Ave. She glanced over a noticed the shadow behind her had stopped. _He wouldn't try here, too open_. She proceed to cross the street and continued on to the intersection of P Street and 21st Street, there she decided that she would turn right and head towards Massachusetts Ave. _It was just far enough off the circle, the he would try to attack, _she thought_. _She continued walking and removed the cell phone from her pocket and texted Hotch:

_P and 21__st__. Stand down._

She replaced the cell phone, and continued to 21st Street. When she arrived at the corner she immediately turned right walked several feet, stopped and looked at her watch and waited for the UnSub.

"Adrienne," came the voice from the ear piece. "We're positioned at P and Hopkins. Do not wait to give the signal if you need us."

_Hotch, shut the fuck up. He's right behind me._

She felt heavy breathing on her neck. "Can I help you with something?" she remarked in a snarky tone.

"You already are helping me, you stupid bitch." Adrienne's head jerked backward as he grabbed her by her chestnut brown locks. He turned around, still holding her by the head. "Hello sweetheart," the man hissed. "Where's your boyfriend? He owes Vincent some money."

"Who the fuck are you? What boyfriend? And who the hell is Vincent?" Adrienne growled.

He yanked her hair even harder. "Do not play games with me. Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Immediately she felt his hand smack her across the face.

"You wanna play this game? Fine." He dragged her behind the building by her hair and threw her up against the brick wall. When he approached her again she threw a reverse kick into his ribs. She could feel at least one crack, and she watched as he doubled over. "You stupid bitch!" he growled.

"Quit calling me a stupid bitch, you fucking asshole!" she yelled. She began to walk over to him laying on the ground. "You killed five women, looking for me? Are you sure I'm even the right one? You've been wrong the last five times, what makes you so sure you're right this time, asshole?"

He lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. Her head hit hard off the concrete. She gave him a right hook to the jaw, and kneed him in the groin, getting him to move enough to roll out from underneath him. She got to her feet and began attacking him with a barrage of kicks and punches, each one which he easily countered. The fight ensued, until finally he grabbed her from behind. She felt his one arm go around her waist, instantly she moved her hand up to her neck, knowing the choke hold was coming. She grabbed his arm as it came at her neck, and twisted it so that she had him in an arm bar. She couldn't get him to let go of her waist._ It's no use. When I throw him I'll just have to with him._ She stuck her hip out, planted her feet, and in one swift motion pulled of a hip throw, sending him over her head. She immediately felt herself flip over herself , into hand land skidding across the ground. She rolled over and saw him lying in a heap about five feet away from her. She reached for the gun on her hip, but it was gone. The holster was somewhere in that alleyway. She reached down in pain, trying to grab at the holster attached to her ankle, her fingers barely grazing the grip on the gun. It hurt like hell to move. She tried to sit herself up, but every inch of her hurt. She could only imagine what she actually looked like. She managed to get herself up far enough to undo the holster and grab the gun off her ankle. "You son of a bitch!" screeched. Her hand shaking, she pulled the trigger. Then again, and then a third time, then she fell back over in a heap, dropping the gun. She laid there and reached in her pocket for the cell phone. She pushed the button on her speed dial.

_Hey you've reached Sean. Well no, you haven't because, you got my voicemail. You know what to do…_

"Sean, it's me. I.. I just wanted to tell you that…that…" Adrienne's world went black.


	7. Chapter 6

_DuPont Circle_

_P Street at Hopkins Ave._

_Washington, DC_

Three consecutive gunshots. Hotch and Rossi turned and faced the direction of the sound. It came from exactly where they thought; a little less than two blocks north.

"Shots fired. P Street at 21st. All units respond." Rossi said into his wire.

"Adrienne…" Hotch said in to his device. No response. "Adrienne…" _silence _"Adrienne!... Possible agent down! All units respond. Repeat, possible agent down!" Hotch took off running, Rossi trailing behind.

"Aaron, wait!"

"Dave, I gotta find her." He said as he ran up P Street. "Adrienne!" he called out. He stopped and checked the alleyways between every building, calling her name in hopes she would answer. He turned the corner at 21st Street, Rossi right behind. "She said P and 21st. You take the front I'll take the back." Hotch said as he started off between the buildings.

As he ran down the alley he hit something with his foot. He stopped to look down and see a holster laying on the ground with the Standard issue Glock 23 still secured in it. He picked it up and looked down the alleyway to his left. About ten feet away he saw two bodies laying there; one the hunched up body of a man, not moving, the other the thin frame of a woman. "Adrienne!" Hotch called out as he ran towards her. "Dave, I got her! I need an ambulance! Agent down!" Hotch yelled. He crouched down on the ground and looked at the woman laying there. "It's Hotch. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

"HhhHotch," she whispered, struggling to get the words out, "please….don't leave me…."

He held her hand. "I won't. I promise."

"Hotch, I…." her eyes fluttered. "I…." _Silence_. Her grasp went limp in his hand.

"No! You are not leaving me!" He started CPR. "Come on, breathe!" tears began to well up in his eyes. "Please don't leave me. Please."

Rossi ran down the alley, phone up to his ear. "I need an ambulance at the corner of P Street and 21st. I have a Federal Agent down. Also get the coroner out here we have one fatality." He looked down at Hotch trying to resuscitate Adrienne. "Come on Adrienne." He knelt down next to them. He checked her wrist for a pulse, and noticed the cell phone clutched in her hand, continuously ringing. He picked the phone up and looked at the screen:

Call from:

Sean

He continued to check Adrienne's wrist as he put the cell phone in his pocket. "Hotch I got a pulse." He looked up to see her start to gasp for air. The sound of sirens blared. He ran back up the alleyway to get the paramedics.

Adrienne gasped. "Sean..."

Hotch held her hand. "No, it's me. It'll be okay. You did good."

Rossi and the paramedics arrived and they stabilized Adrienne on the stretcher and began taking her back up the alleyway. Hotch following. The medics loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. Hotch looked over at the one medic. "I'm going with her." the medic nodded, and Hotch climbed into the ambulance.

"Aaron," Rossi said before the door closed. Hotch looked at him. "You need to call your brother." And the ambulance doors closed.


	8. Chapter 7

Two SUV pulled up to the corner of P and 21st Street as the ambulance started up. From them emerged the remainder of the team. They walked up to Rossi who was on the phone.

"Penelope, they're en route to George Washington. I need you to get notification out to her family. The only way I know she talks to him is on a video chat… what's it called? Skip? Scope? Yeah, Skype! Other than that I don't know how. You'll figure it out though." He ended the call, and turned to the team. "She's pretty beat up. We almost lost her once. Hotch went with her. They're en route to GW University Hospital."

"Think she'll make it?" asked Reid.

"She's a fighter. She'll recover faster than all of us."

"She's gonna need us. Hotch is gonna need us" said JJ.

"Detective Carson, what's the fastest route to Hopkins from here?" asked Reid.

"Follow me."

They all headed back to the SUV's.

"Does anybody know anything about this 'Skype' thing?" Rossi asked

"Yeah, why?" said Morgan.

"I'll explain on the way. We have a laptop close by don't we? If not call Garcia, have her get out here with one." He said entering the passenger side of the vehicle. The Two vehicles pulled away with lights flashing and sirens blaring.

_Inside the ambulance:_

Hotch sat with his back against the ambulance door and watched the scene unfold before him; IV's, the monitors and their incisive beeping, the paramedics passing equipment and supplies to each other, their voice rambling off medical terminology, Adrienne, beaten bruised, barely conscious, just laying there. He put his face in his hands. _This is not happening,_ he thought.

He looked at the monitors that tracked her pulse and blood pressure; the numbers fluctuating.

"Bp's dropping!" yelled one of the medics. "Radio GW and tell them we're running code Blue. Female, twenty-eight, physical assault. 3 minutes out."

The line on the monitor went flat and the machine began to squeal.

Hotch looked up in horror. "No….NO!"

"Full Code. Starting compressions," yelled the medic. "Sir, you need to sit back."


	9. Chapter 8

_George Washington University Hospital_

_Washington, DC_

The ambulance pulled up outside the hospital. The rear doors fly open and the medics begin to pull the stretcher out, still administrating CPR. They are met by a rush of doctors and nurses at the doors of the hospital.

"Special Agent Adrienne Eliso, age twenty-eight," says one of the medics. 'Physical assault. Full code two minutes ago."

'And you are?" the one nurse asked Hotch as the rushed down the corridor.

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"Relationship to the patient?"

"None. She's part of my team. She doesn't have any family near here."

"Sir, you're gonna have to stand out here," the nurse said as she entered into the trauma unit.

Hotch stood outside the doors and watched as the team of doctors and nurses rushed around Adrienne; hanging the IV's, getting the crash cart, watching the doctors stick the paddles to her chest, her chest rising and falling. Still, he could here the squelch of the flatline. He watched at they repeated the process again. Still nothing. One more time.

"We've got sinus rhythm!" he heard someone yell. "BP's rising. She's back."

Hotch leaned against the wall and let out the breath he had been holding.

"Hotch!"

He looked over and saw his team running towards him.

"Hotch! How is she?" asked Reid.

"She coded again. They just got her back. They're trying to stabilize her now."

"Did you call your brother?" asked Rossi.

He had completely forgotten. He took the phone from his pocket, pushed the button, held it up to his ear, and walked down the hallway. "Sean, hey, listen…"


	10. Chapter 9

Hotch walked back up the hallway to meet his team. Everyone stood around in a circle., Morgan on his cell.

"Alright, thanks, Baby Girl. See you soon." Morgan said. He attached the phone back to his belt, and looked at the team. "Garcia will be here in twenty minutes. She got access to Ade's Skype account. She's bringing a laptop and we're just gonna keep it signed on, and hope for the best."

"Great. Sean's on his way in. We're all going to have to try and keep him calm," hotch said as he looked back through the trauma unit door at Adrienne. "I guess all we do now is wait."

"Anyone want coffee?" asked JJ. Everyone nodded.

'I'll go with you," said Reid. They walked down the corridor.

Hotch continued to stare blankly through the glass.

"Hotch," Emily said. He didn't budge. "Hotch," she walked up next to him.

"I shouldn't have let her go off like that."

"Hotch, it could have been any of us."

"I should have stayed closer. I shouldn't have listened to her."

"Where is she! She's okay, right!"

Everyone turned to see Sean Hotchner barreling down the hallway towards them.


	11. Chapter 10

Sean burst through the entrance of the hospital.

"Adrienne Eliso! She was brought in earlier! Where is she?" he yelled at the lady at the desk.

"Sir calm down. I'll find out." She typed on the keyboard." I don't have anyone registered by that name yet. Let me contact the ER for you, If she was brought in on trauma she might not be in the system yet" She picked up the phone and dialed the extension. She gave the information again, waited for a reply then hung up. "Sir go down this hallway here till you reach the sign that says Emergency. She's in Trauma 1."

"Thank You!" Sean said as he rushed down the hall. He ran for what felt like forever He looked ahead and saw the sign that directed him to the ER. He ran down the corridor. Not far down he saw his brother standing there, staring through the glass on the door. The rest of the team, minus JJ and Reid gathered around him.

"Where is she? She's okay right!" He yelled as he barreled down the hall.

He reached the point where his brother was, and looked him in the face. "I'm gonna kill you, Aaron. You know that! I swear, anything happens to her, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Sean, calm down!" Hotch yelled.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down! She could be dead right now, because of you!"

"Sean, stop! How could you remotely say this is my fault!"

"That's right nothing ever _your _fault. Is it, Aaron?" Sean turned and faced away from his brother a second. His hands clenched into fists. He looked aback at his brother, raised his arm and decked him in the jaw. "This time it is your fault."

Hotch fell backwards as his brother's fist connected with his jaw. "What the hell, Sean?" Hotch said rubbing the side of his face. He started to get up.

"You let her get hurt! She could be dead! You were supposed to protect her! You promised Paul you would protect her! Now look at her! Look at her Aaron!" Sean pointed to the door. "That's your fault! She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" He moved in closer and closer to Hotch. "How could you let that happen? If it wasn't for the fact of where we are right now, bro, I'd seriously beat the shit outta you."

"Whoa hey, calm down killer!" said a startled Penelope Garcia. She looked at the rest of the team. "I brought that laptop, and I'll get you set up. Hopefully we won't have to wait long, It'll be good to see him again."

"Hey, Thanks, Baby girl," said Morgan.

The doctor emerged from the room to face the whole team. "So you guys are her family?"

"The closest thing she has to one here," said Hotch. "We're trying to make contact with her father at the moment. Is everything okay?"

"She's stabilized now. She took a pretty bad beating, but it looks like Mom and baby are doing fine."

"Baby?" Hotch asked. "Adrienne's pregnant? How far along?"

"From the looks of the ultrasound, about ten to twelve weeks. Do you know who the father may be?"

"Me." Sean said weakly.

"Sean, bro, you sure? I mean the two of you haven't been together—"

"Last time when you guys were in New York, we got together. That was about-."

"Eleven weeks ago," interjected Reid.

"Doc, can I see her? Please?" Sean asked.

"Normally we would restrict this down to immediate family only."

"We ARE her family." Rossi stated.

The doctor looked at the menagerie of people before him, before giving in. "Yes you can go in and see her."

"You first, Sean," Hotch said as he motioned to the door.

Sean walked to the door way and stared in, then followed through. The rest of the team started to follow, but Hotch stopped them. "I think maybe we should give him a couple minutes alone with her."


	12. Chapter 11

"_Aaron! I'm gonna be a dad! Ade's pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!"_

"_Congratulations, Sean. You'll be an excellent dad."_

"_If it's a girl we're gonna call her Lucy. If it's boy we're gonna call him Jude."_

"_Nice, Sean, The Beatles."_

"_I know. Bro, I think I'm more excited about it than she is."_

Sean walked into the hospital room and stared at the monitors and IVs all the lines leading down to the bed. "Ade…" He pulled the chair up next to the bed, sat down and held her hand. "Ade, baby, it's me." The tears stung his eyes. "Everything gonna be okay. I'm not gonna leave." Small groan came from the bed. "Ade? Come on, baby…"

She groaned again. "Sean?" She winced as she turned her head, and opened her eyes to see him. "I feel like I've been hit by a MAC truck."

Sean gave her a small smile. "You're the only one I know that can make a near death experience sound like nothing."

"It's just one of the many services I offer."

He placed a hand on her stomach. "I get to keep both of you this time."

Penelope Garcia sat with the laptop in her lap waiting for someone to show up on the screen. She had hacked into Adrienne Skype account. It was the only way they knew how to get ahold of her father. She began to doze off.

"Sweetheart…hey it's Dad."

She jumped awake at the voice. "Sir."

"Garcia?"

"It's good to see you, sir. I wish it was under different circumstances, but it's still good to see you."

"Where are you? Where's my daughter?"

She picked up the laptop and began walking. "Sir, we're at George Washington. Adrienne was involved in an accident. She's okay." She approached the team. "Hey guys, look who we finally got a hold of."

The team gathered around the laptop. "Hello," Said the voice.

"Gideon. How've you been?" asked Morgan.

The team walked in to Adrienne's room, Garcia still holding the laptop.

"Hey guys," Adrienne said, seeing them, "You should known better than to leave the two of us alone for any extended period of time."

"I got someone who wants to talk to you," Garcia said as she set the laptop down on the tray table and gently pushed it in front of Adrienne.

"Hi, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Daddy."

"What happened?"

"Apparently I got in another fight. Daddy, say hi to Sean."

"Sean Hotchner. Pleasant surprise. Still taking care of my daughter?"

"I guess if that's what you wanna call it."

"Daddy, Sean and I have something to tell you."

"What's that sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great! You two will make great parents. Listen, sweetie, I can't stay long. We'll talk more next time. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Then the screen went black. _Connection terminated._

Adrienne looked up at her team. "When the hell can I go back to work?"

"A few days. Light duty." Hotch answered.


	13. Chapter 12

_4 days later_

_FBI Headquaters_

_Quantico, Virginia_

_BAU Bullpen_

Adrienne sat at her desk doing paper work. The roses still there and still very much in bloom. Her morning coffee next to the vase, still untouched. Her stomach just wasn't up for coffee at the moment. And the half empty package of Peanut Butter Oreos opened next to that. She didn't notice everyone starting to gather around the center of the bullpen. She didn't notice that there was someone standing behind her. A gentle hand came down on her shoulder. She jumped a little, and spun the chair around quickly. "Jesus Christ, Hotch."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

She looked around at the whole of the BAU standing around her desk. "Okay guys, what's going on?" Everyone just stood around and grinned. "Seriously guys this isn't funny… What the hell is going on?"

"You'll find out. I'll be back in a moment. Don't let anything happen," Hotch said as he climbed the steps back to his office.

Sean sat on the leather chair in his brother's office staring at the box in his hand.

"Hey, Sean, you gonna do this?"

"What if she says no?"

"You seriously think she would" Come on, before she freaks out."

Hotch emerged from his office, and began back down the steps. "Ade, you need to close your eyes."

"Hotch, I hate surprises." She closed her eyes. "This is really cheesy. Come on guys couldn't you just tell me what's going on? This isn't funny!"

"It's not meant to be funny," a voice whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes. "Sean…" She looked him over. "Look at you…. Slacks, dress shirt, no tie of course. So why so dressy? What's the occasion?"

"Well, uhm, this." He paused and took a deep breath. "Adrienne, I love you. I'm pretty sure I have since the day I met you. You make me laugh like fool, and forget how to breath sometimes. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing before I fall asleep every night, and I know I've asked you this question before, and you're answer was yes last time. Please let it be yes again." He knelt down in front of her and opened the small box in his hand. "I love you. Please Adrienne, marry me?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Get up. Get up off the goddamn floor, you idiot." She watched as he stood up. She cradled is face and stared at him teary eyed, and nodded. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times over yes!"

Sean slid the ring on her finger, then turned around and looked at his brother, who was smiling. "I'm getting married!...Dude, are you _smiling?"_

"Yeah, Sean, I'm actually smiling. I'm for the two of you. You're made for each other."

"Thanks for letting me have her. I'll take good care of her."

"You always have, Sean, and you're gonna make a great father."

"Hotch," Adrienne interjected, "Thank You. Now can I have your brother back for like five seconds."

"What for?" Sean asked with a smirk.

"So I can do this." She leaned up and cupped his face and kissed him passionately. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair and returned the kiss.

The whole team clapped and cheered.


End file.
